


Domestic

by tsunderetoast



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Minor cursing, gets a little angsty near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderetoast/pseuds/tsunderetoast
Summary: Rainy days home alone are always so dull,  Joshua is here to change that.





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> oof it's been a long mentally draining week for me and I needed some good ol' JoshNeku to replenish my energy. Also, This work was inspired by a comic by yumesy on Tumblr. Check them out, their art is pretty dope. (my bad on the weird associations, it won't let me fix it.)

The TV flickered in the low light of the living room. I laid sprawled out on the couch, one leg hanging off the cushion as one arm laid across my torso. The curtains were drawn as the echo of raindrops hitting the windows as the TV played. Cheesy advertisements and low budget TV shows played across the fluorescent screen. All the cheap slogans and poor writing began to blend together, becoming nothing but static in my mind. Numbing, hollow static. I was beginning to contemplate if silence was better than whatever was on cable. That’s when I felt a sudden weight come down on my chest. After having the air forced out of my system, I contorted my head to see a mane of ashy blond locks in my face.  
“What the- Joshua?” I stuttered out.  
The blond hair raised up to reveal a pair of heavy, violet eyes. Against his clear, porcelain skin; I could see faded dark circles under his eyelids.  
“Hey Neku…” He murmured out as he put his head back down on my chest.  
“What- I- How did you get in here?” I put my hand on Joshua’s lower back. I felt against the fabric of his shirt, he was completely dry.  
“I teleported, duh. I’m not going to walk in the cold rain.” He yawned, flipping open his phone, fidgeting with it.  
As of late, Joshua and I have gotten comfortable casually hanging out. Occasionally, he would invite himself over to my home if he knew my parents weren't home. But, to be honest, I didn’t mind all that much. Sure, it was annoying at times. But he did keep me company on days like this. With my parent’s at work, other friends busy or out of town, and just generally nothing to do; it was nice to have him around. _It was nice to be able to see him again..._  
We said nothing, we laid on the couch absent-mindedly watching terrible cable TV shows, Joshua shifting and squirming occasionally. It was awkward but, what could we talk about? After deciding it’s just better not to say anything, we said nothing for quite some time. Realistically, it’s was probably only about ten or fifteen minutes. But it felt like some strange mix of thirty seconds and three hours if that makes sense. Joshua squirmed a bit again, which was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable.  
“Get off, It’s annoying.” I huffed out.  
I heard a light chuckle “Then why are you still holding my waist?”  
Then, it hit me. I then realized that I, in fact, still had my arm draped over his lower back. My palm cradling his side, my thumb softly caressing him. Oh…  
_Oh my god…_  
I heard another chuckle from him. “Your heart’s beating faster...” Joshua teased.  
_Oh god._  
_Oh my god._  
_Oh Jesus Christ!_  
I couldn’t say anything, not a damn thing. I couldn’t force out a single word from my throats.  
“Cat got your tongue?” Joshua smirked softly.  
“No, I, uh...I just-” I fumbled with my words.  
“Neku.” Joshua cut me off in a hushed voice.  
“I’ll leave if you want me to…” He sighed out “I understand if I’m making you uncomfortable.”  
As the words left Joshua’s lips, I felt...something. Usually, Joshua would leave once my parents showed up or I fell asleep. But, seeing him leave...The idea just sounds...heartbreaking.  
“Wait!” my hand grabbed the fabric on Joshua’s back.  
This startled him, he looked down at me with lightly concerned eyes.  
“I...uh…” I struggled to find the words.  
“Neku? What is it?” He got closer to my face, our noses were almost touching.  
“I...I kind of don’t really want to lose you again, so I’d like it if you stayed more…” I confessed.  
We remained in stunned, dead silence for at least a few seconds. Before I could say something else, Joshua hid his face in my shirt. His hands clutched at the fabric as he remained quiet.  
“Josh?” I piped up.  
“You alright?”  
No response. He just laid there, quiet as a mouse.  
“...Oh my god…” Joshua mumbled against the fabric.  
“Huh?”  
“You’re going to kill me, Neku…”  
“Josh? Are you okay-”  
I was interrupted by Joshua raising his head again, a sort of lovestruck, look on his face. For a moment, we said nothing. I was about to open my mouth to say something before Joshua, unexpectedly, pressed his lips to the tip of my nose. But as soon as he did, he quickly pulled away, smiling back at me. I was stunned, frozen even. My eyes still shot wide open. Thoughts were running through my mind like bullets. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest and explode. He...He kissed me! _Joshua kissed me!_  
“I’ll try to stick around as much as I can.” He sighed.  
“You...You just…”  
“Yeah...Did you not want me to?” Josh hesitantly asked.  
I struggled to find the right words at the moment but Joshua soon launched into a string of apologies.  
“I..I’m sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Oh my god, I wasn’t thinking. I’m so sorry Nek-”  
“No! It- It’s okay! I mean- I…” I fumbled with my words (for, like, the five-hundredth time today)  
“We...We should probably talk about this later.” Josh said as he got up from the couch.  
“What? Why?” I asked sitting up from the couch.  
“I thought we may need some time apart too, you know, process.” Neku looked down at the floorboards sheepishly.  
“Um, actually yeah... yeah I think that’s probably the best thing right now.” I compromised, more for him than for me.  
“Well…” Joshua stood in front of the TV, awkwardly swaying his arms. “Text me later?”  
“Uh, Yeah. I will.” I forced an awkward smile.  
“Alright, I guess I’ll see you around?”  
“Definitely.”  
“Alright” Joshua looked up at me with a sad smile “Goodbye Neku.”  
“Yeah, see you around Josh.” I wanted to say more to him, but, I just couldn’t at the moment.  
I watched Joshua go towards another room. Out of nowhere, I got a spark of courage, my saving throw. _I had to tell him._ I quickly got up and ran to the other room. “Wait! Josh! Before you go I-” No one was there. No one left in the house but me. Me and the Godawful TV shows still playing in the background.


End file.
